Mi sensei y yo
by 050489
Summary: Tsunade tiene que irse y deja a su alumna en manos de un conocido. Kakasaku
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 – La noticia de Tsunade

Era una tarde calurosa, y una joven chunnin se encontraba apoyada en su balcón mirando a los pájaros cruzar el cielo y pensando...pensando en ellos...Su pelo rosado ondeaba con el aire y resplandecía al sol.Su nombre era Sakura y tenía 15 años.

Sus ojos eran verdes rubí y su piel era suave. A su edad ya se había transformado en una hermosa joven a la que todos los chicos de la aldea deseaban, pero para ella los demás no existian...ella solo pensaba...en ellos...

"Hoy hace un año..."-pensó la joven.

Ese día hacía un año que su compañero Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea y su compañero Naruto salió a entrenarse con Jiraiya.

"¿Es que no pensais volver nunca...?"-la mirada de Sakura se entristeció-"Naruto...Sasuke...os echo de menos..."

Toc toc

"Han llamado"-pensó-"Bueno, ya abriá mama..."

¡Sakura!- gritó la madre de la chica - El 5º Hokage quiere verte. Dice que acudas inmediatamente a su despacho.

¡Voy!-gritó sakura

Sakura salió de su casa y se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade, el 5º Hokage, que se había convertido en su maestra desde hacía un año.

Llamó a la puerta -toc toc- y una voz la contestó desde dentro :

Pasa, está abierta-dijo la voz

Sakura atravesó la puerta y Tsunade se sio cuenta de su tristeza. Por su casa, la Hokage supo que había estado pensando en ellos otra vez.

Sakura, te he dicho mil veces que los lunes por la tarde tienes que venir a mi despacho-dijo la Hokage.

Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero es que estuve ocupada- contesó la chunnin.

Sakura...no tienes por qué mentirme-Tsunade se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Sakura- hoy hace un año...¿verdad?

Sakura agachó la cabeza y asintió.

¿Se puede?-dijo la voz de un hombre familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

Adelante Kakashi-dijo Tsunade

¡Kakashi-sensei!-exclamó Sakura

Hola Sakura, no sabía que estabas aqui. Tsunade, ya hemos vuelto de la misión de rango A. Salimos 3 Jounins y hemos vuelto los tres sanos y salvos -dijo kakashi.

Perfecto Kakashi. Recivirás tu paga a final de mes. Te he llamado porque quiero que esta semana realices mi oficio.-dijo Tsunade.

¿Tu oficio?-dijo un incrédulo kakashi -¿como que tu oficio?

Yo tengo que salir a realizar una misión especial. Los Hokages también trabajamos ¿sabes?-dijo Tsunade-uiero que me reemplaces durante una semana.

¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-preguntó kakashi

Pues mis tareas. Tu conoces mejor que nadie a los ninjas de la aldea. Lo único que tienes que hacer es designar misiones y entrenar a mi alumna. No creo que sea muy dificil, ya la tuviste en tu equipo ¿no?-dijo Tsunade

Si señora.-respondió kakashi-¿Y cuando empiezo?

Yo salgo mañana por la mañana temprano, asi es que mañana a primera hora me gustaría que estuvieses aqui-dijo Tsunade.

No te hagas ilusiones maestra Tsunade...Kakashi-sensei nunca llegará a la hora...-dijo Sakura

Ja,ja,ja...¿que dices Sakura? Yo nunca llego tarde...-Kakashi arqueó la ceja y se rascó la cabeza mientras una gota caía sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Bien, eso es todo. Sakura, esta semana te entrenará Kakashi. Además, cuando vuelva, prometo traerte una sorpresa...-Tsunade quiñó un ojo a su alumna e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que ya podían irse.

Los ninjas salieron del despacho sin decir palabra hasta que por fin Kakashi dijo :

Bueno Sakura, nos vemos mañana.-y salió "volando" de la vista de Sakura.

Capitulo 2 – Entrenamiento con Kakashi

A la mañana siguiente, la chunnin se despertó a las 8.00 como solía hacerlo todos los días. Pegó un salto de la cama y se duchó. En 5 minutos la joven ya estaba preparada para salir.

Sakura, ni se te ocurra irte sin desayunar- era la voz e su madre desde la cocina, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruza la puerta.

No te preocupes mamá, Tsunade me dará algo para desayunar, siempre lo hace.

Sakura llegó al despacho de su maestra y llamó a la puerta como de costumbre.

Toc-toc

Adelante.

"Es la voz de Kakashi-sensei¡se me había olvidado por completo!-pensó la pelirosa.

Sakura atravesó la puerta y se encontró al jounin sentado en el sillón de Tsunade dándole la espalda.

Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura.

Buenos días Sakura-dijo él sin darse la vuelta-Perdona un segundo pero es que estoy haciendo algo muy importante. Cosas de Hokages, ya sabes…

¿Cosas se Hokages?-dijo ella

Sakura se acercó a su asiento y lo agarró de un extremo dándole la vuelta. En el sillón estaba el jounin leyendo "Ven ven paraíso".

Con que cosas de Hokage…-dijo Sakura.

Kakashi guardó rapidamente el libro.

Bueno, no son cosas de Hokage, pero son cosas muy importantes-dijo el jounin con cara de intelectual y levantando uno de sus dedos.-¿Qué quieres?

Mi entrenamiento. Me entreno todos los días de 8.30 a 2.30 con Tsunade-sama.-dijo ella.

¿Tanto!...Uff….pero Sakura, yo estoy muy liado…

¿Haciendo que¿Leyendo tus libros-guarros?

Kakashi miró a su alumna con cara de asombro.

"Que pronto me pierden el respeto…"-pensó el jounin.

Ya lo entiendo, para ti soy una kounochi sin talento.¡ Cuando se trataba de entrenar a Sasuke no tenías ningún problema!-dijo la joven con un tono de enfado.

Acto seguido, Sakura dio un portazo y salió del despacho. Estaba muy enfadada y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento para entrenarse sola.

Maldito Kakashi….-pensaba mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegó no había nadie entrenando. Se dirigió a los troncos y cogió sus kunais para practicar su puntería.

Antes de empezar, cogió uno de los kunais y se acercó al tronco. En medio de este, empezó a dibujar una caricatura lo más parecida que pudo a su sensei.

Seguro que con esto dibujado en el árbol acierto mucho mejor…

Volvió al punto de lanzamiento y tiró uno de sus cuchillos pero no llegó al objetivo. Kakashi lo detuvo y se colocó a sus espaldas tan rápido que la ninja apenas pudo verlo.

Ten más cuidado Sakura, me ibas a dar en mi ojo Sharingan-dijo el jounin.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para reprocharle a su sensei pero ya se había cambiado de sitio. Ahora estaba junto al tronco.

¿Qué quieres¿No ves que me estás molestando?-dijo ella

Ja,ja,ja…¿sabes? Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

Pues tu no. Tu sigues tratándome como si no valiera nada,me tratas como…como…¡como una mierda!

Kakashi tenía su ojo visible con una expresión de asombro. Nunca antes Sakura le habló de esa manera.

Si sensei, no me mire así. He estado callada todo este tiempo porque eras mi maestro, pero en realidad creo que yo no existía para ti-dijo Sakura

De verdad…¿piensas eso?-preguntó en un bajo tono de voz y con la cabeza agachada.

Si...solo Tsunade-sama mostró un poco de interés en enseñarme técnicas y en reconocer que valgo para algo.

Kakashi no respondió, seguía con la cabeza agachada mientras Sakura le miraba con cara de enfado.

Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento.

Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar mientras Kakashi sesguía inmóvil, mirando al suelo.

"Sakura…te quivocas…"

Capítulo 3 – No estás sola

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Tsunade se fue y Sakura se entrenaba sola cada día.

Los ninjas de la aldea estaban muy enfadados porque desde hace dos días, Kakashi estaba de mal humor con todo el mundo y no cumplía con sus deberes.

Eran las 11.00 de la noche y Sakura terminó con su entrenamiento. Se sentía exhausta y decidió quedarse tumbada en el césped hasta que recuperara energías.

Poco a poco, los párpados de Sakura empezaban a pesar y terminó dormida después de una hora.

Mientras, Kakashi en su despacho, no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que tuvo 3 días atrás con su ex alumna.

"No puedo dejar que esto quede así, yo sé perfectamente que nunca he querido tratar con inferioridad a Sakura…ella debe saberlo"-pensaba el jounin.

Kakashi salió de la habitación con intención de buscarla y para ello, utilizó su olfato sobrehumano. Después de 1 minuto, el jounin ya había detectado el olor de la chica en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a la chica hecha un ovillo de lana y con la piel erizada por el frío. Estaba dormida. Cuando dormía, Sakura parecía un ángel, a pesar del mal genio que tenía cuando estaba despierta. Kakashi se agachó a su lado y la observó durante unos minutos. No sabía por qué pero Sakura le daba pena. ¿Pena de qué? Tal vez porque sabía muy bien que se sentía sola ahora que sus compañeros no estaban. Ahora mismo solo tenía a Tsunade, y ella se había ido.

Kakashi suspiró. Acercó su mano a los cabellos rosados de la joven y los empezó a acariciar con suavidad.

"No te preocupes…no estás sola"

Capítulo 4 – Perdóname

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y reconoció el techo. Era el techo de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo…como he llegado aquí? No recuerdo haber vuelto a casa después del entrenamiento…Yo…me quedé dormida en el césped. Bueno, tal vez estaba medio dormida cuando volví y por eso no recuerdo hacerlo hecho…"

Era el cuarto día desde que su maestra se había ido y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sin maestro, no avanzaría mucho…

"Sola no podré mejorar…tal vez deba disculparme con Kakasi…en realidad…le dije eso por el día que era…y lo pagué con el…"

Sakura salió de su casa y en la fachada de enfrente observó la figura de un hombre apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados. Era Kakashi.

Sensei…-dijo Sakura con cara de asombro.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con cara de tristeza.

Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que te sentías así.-dijo el

"Kakashi…realmente parece afectado…"-pensaba Sakura

Me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi alumna-dijo el jounin-si es que me perdonas, claro…

A Sakura se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y se abrazó al cuello del ninja.

Rapidamente se soltó al darse cuenta de que había abrazado a su sensei dejándose llevar por la emoción. Sakura se enrojeció ligeramente y empezó a juguetear con sus pies y a mirar al suelo.

Esto…-comenzó Sakura-…yo quería pedirte perdón porque…

Pero Kakashi interrumpió a su alumna poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Shhhh-susurró-ya sé por qué reaccionaste así…sé muy bien que día era…Al igual que tu, yo también les echo de menos, por eso no quise entrenar contigo. Tu estabas en el equipo, y entrenarte sería volver a recordarlos…esos chicos…

Sniff, sniff

¿Sakura¿Estás llorando?

No ..sniff..no estoy sniff ..llorando. No se preocupe.

Sakura se intentaba secar las lágrimas pero sus ojos rojos y llorosos la delataban. Kakashi puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna y la abrazó contra su pecho.

No estás sola…yo…cuidaré de ti como lo hacían Naruto y Sasuke- dijo el.

Sakura se separó, se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi la sonrió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras Sakura veía como se alejaba.

¿Es que no piensas entrenar hoy¡Vamos! Acompañame-dijo mientras se alejaba.

¡Si!-respondió la chica.

Capítulo 5 – Enséñame lo que sabes

En el área de entrenamiento…

Vamos Sakura, enséñame lo que sabes-dijo Kakashi.

¿Cómo?

Quiero que consigas esto…

Kakashi sacó un cascabel de su bolsillo- "Clin-clin" – y se lo mostró a su alumna.

Ya sabes las normas y cómo tienes que hacerlo…¡Empecemos!-dijo el jounin.

Sakura asintió y se separó rápidamente de s sensei. Atacar a Kakashi con un ataque directo sería muy peligroso. Sakura se mantenía escondida hasta que encontró la oportunidad de atacar.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Sakura se avalanzó sobre Kakashi con una patada.

La patada de la chica casi consigue tocarle.

"Clin-clin"- incluso consiguió rozar con sus dedos el cascabel

Bravo Sakura-dijo el-has mejorado mucho con Tsunade pero, olvidaste algo…

¿El qué? –dijo ella

Mientras estabas escondida, no pudiste darte cuenta de esto…

"Poofff"-Kakashi desapareció, era una réplica de sombras.

El verdadero Kakashi apareció tras Sakura y lanzó una patada contra ella.

Sakura intentó esquivarla de un salto pero no lo consiguió. La chica cayó al suelo y permaneció inmóvil.

Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que era una réplica-dijo el

Sakura seguía tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

"¿Me habré pasado con la patada?"-se preguntaba Kakashi.

El ninja se acercó a ella. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo con mal aspecto.

Preocupado, Kakashi se agachó a oír su respiración y casi le da un infarto cuando comprueba que no respira.

"¡No respira¿La habré golpado en el pecho?"

¡SAKURA!EI¡SAKURA!

Kakashi estaba cada vez más nervioso, la joven no respondía.

"Esta bien, le haré la reanimación pulmonar"

Kakashi se bajó la máscara para comenzar a reanimarla cuando….

"Clin-clin"

Kakashi miró al lateral de su cintura y observó la mano de la chica sujetando el cascabel. Después miró su cara y vio la cara de una chica sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

¿Sakura? –dijo el ninja

Sakura abrió los ojos y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire.

Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta sensei, de que estaba conteniendo la respiración…jajaja

Kakashi miraba a Sakura con cara de enfado

¡Pero como haces esas cosas Sakura¡Me tenías muy preocupado¡Eres…eres….

¿Qué?-Sakura agachó la cabeza esperando un insulto

Genial-dijo el-cuando eres ninja tienes que confundir a tu adversario y lo has conseguido. Pero no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos…

Sakura sonrió y dio un salto.

Sensei…como lo he hecho perfectamente bien…¿me invitas a comer?

…Esta bien…-respondió el jounin.

Capítulo 6 – Ninjas que atacan la frontera

En el restaurante…

Sakura y su sensei mantenían una conversación mientras esperaban la comida.

Ne, sensei…¿ibas a hacerme el boca a boca?

Kakashi se puso rojo y algo nervioso.

Claro que si Sakura, creí que no respirabas, realmente estaba asustado.

Que pervertido…mira que pensar en besar a tu alumna…ya te vale…-dijo Sakura entre risas.

No tiene gracia

¡Claro que la tiene! Jajajaja…

¡Basta ya Sakura!

El camarero se acercó a su mesa y les sirvió su plato. Ramen para ambos.

Ya habían terminado de comer cuando dos ninjas entraron en el restaurante con cara de pánico.

¡KAKASHI!-gritaban

Estoy aquí –dijo el -¿qué sucede?

La aldea está siendo atacada al noroeste de la frontera y nuestras defensas han caido. Os necesitamos a ti y a Gai, sois los mejores.

Entiendo…-dijo Kakashi- Sakura, esta tarde descansa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sensei…quiero ir con usted…

No, es muy peligroso, quedate en casa y descansa, es una orden.-ordenó Kakashi.

En un segundo los ninjas, acompañados por Kakashi, desaparecieron del restaurante.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

"Kakashi…cuidate…"-pensó.

Muy a su pesar, la chica hizo lo que su maestro le ordenó y volvió a su casa. Sentada, en su cama, no hacía mas que pensar en Kakashi y en si estaría bien.

"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Kakashi-sensei es el mejor ninja de la aldea después de Tsunade…estará bien…pero¿por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?"

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó corriendo de la cama y salió hacia el despacho de Tsunade, bueno, de Kakashi ahora.

"¿Habrá regresado ya?"-pensó mientras corría.

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

Kakashi sensei!-gritó- ¿estás ahí?

Pero nadie contestaba.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta y se resvaló hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

Media hora mas tarde, Sakura seguía sentada en la puerta esperando saber algo de Kakashi. A 20 metros, la ninja pudo ver acercarse a dos jounis llevando a hombros a Kakashi.

¡Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a hacerles preguntas.

¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué le ocurre? Decírmelo –dijo una aterrorizada Sakura.

Ha sido Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

¿U…Uchiha…?-Sakura se quedó paralizada

Si, Kakashi nos dijo que nos fuéramos, que quería pelear con Itachi el solo y esta mañana le hemos encontrado así-dijo uno de ellos.

¡Llevadlo a la enfermería!-ordenó Sakura

En la enfermería…

Lo siento Sakura, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Pasó lo mismo hace un año, cuando Sasuke y el mismo Kakashi fueron heridos por Itachi. La única que puede hacer algo es Tsunade-sama, y ahora mismo no está en la aldea. Lo siento…-dijo una de las enfermeras del hospital Konoha.

Entiendo…¿puedo ir a verle?-dijo Sakura.

Si, está en la habitación 107

Capítulo 7 – En el hospital

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación 107. Cuando entró y vio a su maestro en ese estado le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Con tristeza, se acercó al lado de su maestro y se sentó al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba.

Sensei…

Sin saber por qué, la ninja cogió una de las manos de Kakashi.

Esta frío…

Kakashi no llevaba su protector y el pelo le caía sobre la cara de una forma muy sexy o, por lo menos, así se lo pareció a Sakura. Sin embargo, aún llevaba su dichosa máscara.

"Sakura…recuerda todo lo que Tsunade-sama te enseñó acerca de la medicina ninja…debo intentarlo…¡si¡lo intentaré!"-pensó Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a acumular todo su chackra recordando las palabras de se maestra y lo soltó sobre el pecho de Kakashi. Fue inútil, el ninja seguía incosciente.

"¿Por qué no funciona? Cuando Tsunade lo hizo con Sasuke funcionó¿por qué ahora no?...¡Debo seguir intentándolo!-pensó.

Y otra. Y otra. Y otra vez más. Sakura lo intentó durante un día entero sin descanso. Sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear y apenas le quedaba chackra.

"Esta bien, solo me queda una vez más, debo conseguirlo…"

Sakura puso todo su empeño y lo que le quedaba de chackra en su último intento y…

"…No…no ha funcionado…¿y si…Kakashi no volviera a despertar?"

Sakura empezó a sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón.

Sensei…yo…hice lo que pude…-Sakura comenzó a llorar y acarició la cara de Kakashi.

Kakashi …-la ninja se echó a llorar sobre su sensei.

En ese momento, Kakashi abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sakura llorando sobre el.

Sensei…-lloraba Sakura.

Kakashi decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido por unos instantes más. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba que Sakura estuviera echada encima de el y abrazándolo. Así Sakura no volvería a hacerse la "muerta", queria darla un escarmiento.

La ninja se volvió a levantar. Le observó durante un tiempo y acercó su cara a la suya. Sin quitarle la máscara, Sakura le besó en los labios (bueno, en la máscara)

"Sakura…me está besando…¿por qué¿de verdad piensa qu voy a morir?"-pensó Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota : para no confundir los pensamientos con los diálogos los voy a poner en cursiva.

_Pensamientos : cursiva_

Disfrutar el capítulo. Es muy corto pero he intentado que sea lo más tierno posible.

**Dejad reviews POR FAVOR**

"_Me está…¿besando?"_ –pensaba Kakashi aún haciéndose el dormido.

Sakura separó los labios de su máscara y suspiro.

"Lo siento Kakashi-sensei…no pude hacer nada…tendré que esperar a que venga Tsunade-sama…"

Sakura andó hasta la puerta lentamente y volvió a mirar a Kakashi una vez más antes de irse. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse Kakashi abrió los ojos.

"_¿Me habré pasado?" –_pensaba Kakashi mientras se reincorporaba en la camilla – _"Bueno, se lo tiene merecido, así sabrá lo mal que me sentí cuando ella me hizo creer que estaba muerta_"

Sakura llegó a su casa hecha polvo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama boca abajo.

"_Kakashi-sensei…"_

No podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi y en qué haría si le pasara algo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin cesar.

A la mañana siguiente, la ninja pelirrosa volvió al hospital de Konoha para ver a Kakashi.

"Buenos días" –dijo a la recepcionista –"Venía a ver a Hatake Kakashi"

"El señor Hatake ya no está aquí" –dijo la recepcionista

"¿Co-como que no está?" –dijo Sakura asustada

"Esta mañana ha salido des hospital por su propio pie"

"¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Si estaba incosciente!"

"Nos dijo que una ninja médico le había curado"

A Sakura se le iluminó la cara.

"_Tsunade-sama"_

A Sakura se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

"Muchas gracias, ¡adios!" –dijo mientras salía corriendo des hospital.

"_Primero iré al despacho de Tsunade para saludarla. Ha llegado antes de lo previsto, pensaba que vendría esta noche…"_ –pensaba la chica mientras corría.

Cuando llegó al despacho entró sin llamar.

"¡¡¡Tsunade-sa--!"

Sakura se llevó una sorpresa al ver que solo estaba Kakashi.

"Ohayo Sakura" –dijo el ninja sonriendo

"¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!" –la ninja se lanzó a abrazar a su sensei.

"Ouch ouch ouch" –se quejó Kakashi.

Sakura le soltó.

"Lo siento sensei" –dijo agachando la cabeza.

"No pasa nada, es sólo que las heridas aún no han cicatrizado"

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tsunade-sama?" –preguntó la ninja

"¿No lo recuerdas? Nos dijo que vendría esta noche"

Sakura puso una cara de no entender nada.

"No puede ser…"

"¿El qué?" –dijo el jounin.

"¿Quién te ha curado entonces?"

Kakashi se acercó a ella y puso su dedo índice sobre la frente de Sakura.

"Tu" –dijo dándola un pequeño golpe con el dedo.

"¿Yo?"

"Si. Ayer en el hospital, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"¿Estabas…despierto?"

"Sip"

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Una de sus cejas empezaba a moverse.

"¿Sakura?¿Te ocurre algo?" –peguntó el ninja

"¡¡¡YO TE MATO! – la ninja intentó golpear a Kakashi pero este lo esquivó.

"Cuidado Sakura, estás tratando con un hombre enfermo…además, deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo el domido ¿no? Creo que fue algo así lo que me dijiste ¿no es así?" – Kakashi se empezó a reír.

La ninja recordó lo último que hizo antes de marcharse del hospital y se puso muy roja.

"¿Estaría despierto cuando le besé? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me diga algo sobre el tema…"

"Esto…sensei…yo me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Muy bien" –dijo él sonriendo

Antes de irse, Sakura vio cómo una mancha surgía en el uniforme del jounin.

"¡Sensei!" –gritó asustada

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Una se sus heridas está sangrando" –dijo ella señalando la mancha.

"Oh si, no es nada…cuando venga Tsunade-sama le pediré que me la cure"

"Pero si no la curas ahora puedes perder mucha sangre. Además, se puede infectar" –dijo Sakura preocupada.

"Bueno, en ese caso, cúramela tu"

"¿Yo?" –dijo ella colorada –"yo me refería a que fueras al médico a que te lo curaran"

"Yo sé que tu lo haces mejor que las enfermeras, además, tu tardas menos" –dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco

"Está bien" –dijo ella muy nerviosa.

Kakashi se quitó la camiseta mostrando las heridas.

"_O.O Kakashi-sensei está realmente bueno…y yo voy a tocar esos músculos…¡que bien! Digo ¡que vergüenza!"_

Sakura se quedó unos instantes embobada mirando el torso desnudo de su maestro. Aunque tenía algunas cicatrices y heridas parecía perfecto.

"¿Sakura?" –dijo el jounin devolviendo a la ninja a la realidad

"S-si" –Sakura se acercó a el –"si no te sientas no podré curarte bien"

"Espera un momento" –dijo el acercándose al escritorio.

Kakashi empezó a quitar todos los libros, papeles y carpetas que había en la mesa del despacho.

"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

El ninja se tumbó en la mesa boca arriba.

"O.O Kakashi –sensei está loco ¿o qué?" –se dijo la ninja.

"Así lo haces mejor ¿no?"

"S-si" –Sakura se acercó a la mesa donde él estaba tumbado y puso sus manos sobre la herida. Concentró chackra y poco a poco la herida se cerró. Cuando terminó, la ninja no pudo resistirse a pasar su mano por el torso de Kakashi. Recoría cada cicatriz dulcemente con sus dedos. Se había olvidado por completo de todo. No era consciente de que estaba acariciando a su sensei. Seguía maravillada por aquellas cicatrices de guerra, que quedaban perfectas sobre un torso perfecto.

"¿Sakura?" –dijo el jounin

Sakura volvió a la realidad y se puso más roja que nunca. Apartó su mano rápidamente de Kakashi.

"L-lo siento sensei, yo…"-tartamudeó la chica

"No importa, puedes seguir si quieres, me ha gustado mucho" –dijo Kakashi

La ninja lo miró sorprendida y aún más roja que antes.

Kakashi le bajó de la mesa y se puso a escasos centímetros de Sakura. Ella, tímidamente, comenzó a subir su mano hacia el torso de él y lo acarició de nuevo.

"Cuantas cicatrices…"

"Si…cuando yo tenía tus años participaba en guerras"

"Vaya…debió ser terrible…" –dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba suavemente.

"Si…"

"Yo…me tengo que ir…ya veré a Tsunade mañana por la mañana…que hoy estoy muy cansada…"

Kakashi cogió la mano que la ninja tenía apoyada en su pecho.

"Gracias" –dijo él

"No hay de qué" –le respondió ella.

El ninja soltó su mano y Sakura atravesó la puerta.

"_Ha sido…inceible…"_

Desde que abandonó el despacho no dejaba de latirle el corazón.

"_Ha sido realmente maravilloso…"–_pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa – _"no he podido dejar de acariciarle…sentía algo inexplicable cuando lo hacía…no podía parar…yo…"_

Mientras, Kakashi en su despacho también pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Me ha gustado tanto…ha sido tan tierno…"

El ninja se sentó en el sillón.

"_No he debido decirla que me gustaba…eso no está bien…ella es mi alumna…Pero…no he podido evitarlo, las palabras he han salido solas. Realmente estaba deseando que me acariciara…cada caricia suya era un escalofrío de placer…"_

Se levantó de su asiento y se asomó a la ventana. Aún podía ver a Sakura alejarse.

"_Sakura…¿qué haces para volverme tan loco?¿Que haces para gustarme tanto?"_


End file.
